Volver a empezar
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Megumi reflexiona sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos días antes... Contiene spoilers de la saga de Enishi del manga.


Este fanfic contiene "spoilers" de la Saga de Enishi del manga, por lo que si no has leído esa parte, puede que luego te arrepientas....

NOTAS:

*** *** flashback

*Megitsune: es el nombre por el que Sanosuke llama a Megumi. Es una mezcla entre Megumi y Kitsune (espíritu que tomaba forma humana, normalmente de mujer, para engañar a los humanos. Este espíritu solía mostrarse como un zorro en su forma original).

Copyright: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo simplemente doy rienda suelta a mis locuras utilizando sus personajes.

****

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

Megumi abrió los ojos al filtrarse los primeros rayos de sol a través de la fina cubierta de papel de la puerta. Suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos, molesta por el contraste en sus pupilas. El silencio que reinaba en la casa le recordó que los acontecimientos de los días pasados no habían sido una pesadilla, sino que todo había sucedido en realidad. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos una vez más. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida como en aquella semana. El maravilloso sueño en el que vivía desde hacía algo más de medio año, se había desvanecido y ahora tenía que despertarse a una realidad vacía. 

Su familia se había roto "una vez más" pensó con amargura. "Perder a las personas que amas dos veces en una vida es demasiado." 

Kaoru, el alma del grupo estaba muerta, asesinada por un demente cruel y despiadado. Kenshin, alrededor del cual se había formado aquella pequeña familia, yacía en un campamento de proscritos, tan herido en lo más hondo de su ser por la perdida de su amada, que apenas reaccionaba. Sanosuke se había marchado, incapaz de ver como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, cargado de rabia y odio. Sólo quedaban Yahiko y ella, ambos con el corazón roto. El pequeño apenas conseguía creerse lo que había pasado, y ella trataba de sobrevivir por todos los que permanecían allí: el doctor Oguni, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae... Sabía que podía parecer fría, insensible y superficial, como siempre había sido su apariencia, pero era la única manera de seguir adelante. Había personas que la necesitaban, sus pacientes, y no podía encerrarse en sí misma, lamentándose. 

Ladeo la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación que daba al exterior y suspiró. De nuevo estaba sola... Una imagen de su verdadera familia pasó fugazmente ante sus ojos, y se sintió como aquella niña de doce años que había sido una vez, que miraba paralizada el fuego que destruía su hogar...

"Creí que nunca volvería a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Pensaba que encontraría una nueva familia y reharía mi vida para siempre..."

Pero lo había vuelto a perder todo en la vida, se sentía tan vacía como cuando trabajaba para Takeda. Kaoru era para ella como una hermana pequeña, con la que podía pelearse por cualquier tontería, era tan susceptible... y a ella le encantaba hacerla rabiar coqueteando con Kenshin... Kenshin... Durante algún tiempo había estado enamorada de él, pero se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y poco a poco iban curando las heridas del desamor... y Sanosuke... echaba de menos verle rondar por la clínica o por el dojo en busca de una invitación a comer, o después de una pelea con el vendaje de la mano roto y sucio, pensando en sus cosas mientras dejaba que ella lo regañase por no ser cuidadoso, con aquella sonrisa malévola, que la advertía de que una buena discusión la estaba aguardando al menor comentario. La verdad es que adoraba aquellas peleas en las que se veían envueltos todos, cuando Kaoru le gritaba por flirtear con Kenshin mientras Yahiko llamaba a su profesora de cualquier manera. Luego llegaba Sanosuke y Yahiko pagaba con él la falta de atención de Kaoru, o respondía a algún insulto del luchador, o éste la llamaba Megitsune, y comenzaban una nueva discusión, y en medio de todo, Kenshin, tratando de poner paz entre ellos. En aquellos momentos se sentía viva, llena de alegría y de esperanza, creyendo que todo iba a ser igual siempre...

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y empaparon la almohada. No... nada dura toda la vida. Ella misma se había encargado de enseñarle aquella lección, y de la manera más cruel posible, dándole golpes una y otra vez cuando creía que su vida estaba estabilizada. Suspiró en un intento de dejar de llorar mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Tenía que levantarse. El día había comenzado, como otro cualquiera. El tiempo nunca era consciente de los cambios en las personas que vivían regidos por él. Oyó la puerta del dormitorio de Yahiko cerrarse suavemente y los pasos del niño hacia la cocina. Todo seguía igual, excepto que ya no se oía el alegre caminar de Kaoru hacia el dojo ni tampoco a Kenshin preparando el desayuno, o haciendo la colada, sólo el silencio... Se levantó rápidamente antes de verse de nuevo envuelta en la melancolía. Se puso el kimono y sobre él su chaqueta de médico, como era usual. Abrió la puerta que daba al exterior y la suave brisa que soplaba jugueteó brevemente con sus cabellos. Yahiko estaba unos metros más allá de ella, sentado en el porche, mirando al vacío. 

-Buenos días, Yahiko...

El pequeño se volvió hacia ella.

"Ha estado llorando." - pensó Megumi al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y la palidez de su rostro.

-Buenos días, Megumi.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

-No, no... De hecho, tengo que ir al Akabeko a trabajar... ya sabes...

Yahiko volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

-Además... no tengo hambre...

Megumi se sentó a su lado y guío sus ojos hacia el punto donde estaban fijos los del chico.

-Sin embargo, por tu propia salud, debes comer...

Yahiko se levantó y la miró mientras intentaba esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Megumi, estoy bien... Volveré tarde...

Yahiko se alejó corriendo y oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse tras él. Megumi se quedó allí quieta, apoyada en la columna, con los ojos cerrados. Le parecía estar oyendo las risas que inundaban la casa a aquella hora de la mañana, sobre todo cuando Sanosuke y ella estaban allí. Y las voces llegaron hasta ella como si fuese una mañana cualquiera en el dojo Kamiya...

***

__

-El desayuno está listo...

-¡Menos mal que no ha cocinado Kaoru! Si no, Megumi tendría exceso de trabajo hoy...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Quééééééééééé???!!!

-Hola a todos.

-Ah, hola Megumi. Llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar.

-Como si no fuéramos bastantes.

Al ruído de la pelea de Kaoru y Yahiko se unieron el intercambio de nombres entre Sanosuke y ella, intentando ganar aquella discusión con irónicos comentarios, y por encima de todas aquellas voces...

-Chicos, calmaos, el desayuno va a enfriarse...

Se oyó un fuerte golpe...

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!

-¡Kenshin, lo siento...!

-Un día vas a matarlo, Kaoru...

-Pobrecito Kenshin, no sé como la soportas... deberías escoger mejor...

-¡¡¡¡¡Megumiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

-Mujeres...

***

Una lágrima se deslizó por una de sus mejillas y Megumi se apresuró a limpiarla, tratando de contener un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar té. Bebió una taza a toda prisa y, cogiendo su botiquín, salió de la casa. En aquel momento no podía pararse a recordar el pasado. Sus pacientes la esperaban.

"La vida sigue" – pensó mientras se secaba nuevas lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos y emprendía su camino hacia la clínica.

NOTA:

*Espero que la parte donde Megumi recuerda las mañanas en el dojo no sea demasiado enrevesada. A fin de cuentas, ella lo que escucha son las voces, no recrea ninguna imagen. Seguro que reconoceréis quién habla en cada momento.


End file.
